Smaug
Smaug is the main antagonist and the central character of The Jedi. He is an unseen character in The Jedi: An Unexpected Journey, the main antagonist of The Jedi: The Desolation of Smaug and a supporting antagonist in The Jedi: The Battle of the Five Armies. He is a non-speaking cameo character in The Curse of the Were-Bear. He is also the main antagonist of The Jedi: The Clone Wars. Frank Welker voices Smaug in The Jedi: An Unexpected Journey (as "Additional Voice"). Early Life The day before the present events of The Cat: An Unexpected Journey, Aaron goes on a quest to find the Golden Daimond of Destiny, Smaug spotted him and fought Aaron. He took his eye out and turned into gold. He added it to his golden collection. Aaron got a leaf to heal his bad eye. Smaug ate Aaron up but Aaron escaped and broke his leg. He used it as a sword. It's a story told by Aaron to his friends. In a flashback from The Cat: An Unexpected Journey, he appears in front of Palpatine and makes a deal to bring Prince Phillip. He gets a scroll called "Banishment of the Signer" and tells Palpatine to sign it and all his problems will disappear. Palpatine did and before he celebrates he is gone and sent to the cliff Phillip and Thorin fell off and are rescued by him. He got an evil laugh. The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Throughout the first film, Smaug is kept either in shadow or never in full body view to keep his appearance a secret until The Desolation Of Smaug. The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Smaug appears as the titular main antagonist. When Phillip Baggins is sent into the mountain alone to retrieve the Arkenstone, he accidentally awakens Smaug, Before Smaug can spot him, however, Phillip puts on the One Ring and turns invisible. Phillip flatters Smaug, pretending to be an admirer, but the wizard is aware of Phillip's true intentions. Phillip speaks of a darkness coming to their lands that was preparing for war (this is implied to be Sauron). Smaug reveala to Phillip that he knows that he was sent to receive the Arkenstone from Thorin and his company. Phillip feigns ignorance, but Smaug is not fooled. As he talka with Smaug, Phillip locates a bare patch on his left breast. When Phillip locates the Arkenstone, Smaug says that he is tempted to let Phillip take it and let the it drive Thorin insane as it did his grandfather Thror. Smaug changes his mind, however, and tries to kill Phillip, but Bilbo once again hides by using the One Ring. In the process, he steals the Arkenstone and escapes. Smaug eventually finds Bilbo, Thorin and the rest of the dwarf company and attempts to kill them all, but they escape. Thorin eventually conjures up a plan to kill the dragon and the dwarves lead him to the forges and trick him into lighting up the furnaces with his fiery breath, and after a long battle with the dragon, Thorin eventually confronts Smaug and reveals the giant golden dwarf statue, which was set up as a trap as the statue melted into gold and they attempted to drown Smaug in it. Unfortunately for the dwarves, their strategy failed, as Smaug bursts out of the rivers of melted gold, shakes all of the gold off and flies towards Lake-town, intending to destroy it in a display of power. The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Smaug attacks Lake-town, destroying everything in his path and burning the entire city to the ground. Elliott, having just escaped capture from the corrupt Master of Lake-Town, attempts to pelt Smaug with normal arrows, to no avail. Aaron suddenly appears and gives his friend the last Black Arrow to use against Smaug. The wizard spots Elliott and Aaron and taunts them both before attempting to kill them. Elliott spots Smaug's weak spot and fires the arrow into the bare patch, killing Smaug. As Smaug's corpse plunges into the lake, it crushes the fleeing Master of Lake-town. Trivia *Despite being a supporting antagonist in The Battle of the Five Armies, he only appears in the start of the movie. He has 11 minutes of screen time, making him a minor antagonist. Category:The Cat characters Category:The Cat Category:The Cat: The Battle of the Five Armies Category:The Cat: An Unexpected Journey Category:The Cat: The Desolation of Smaug Category:Characters